Clyde
| class =High-Spec to Fullbring Hybrid | birthday = | age =29 Approx. Actual Age Unknown | gender =Male | height =5'11" | weight =140lbs Approx. | reiatsu = | attack = | speed = | weaponskill = | npc =Stats Hidden | affiliation =Ootoriha - Phoenix School | previous affiliation = | position =Shishou (Master) | previous position =N/A | division = | previous division = | partner =Drystan Deverell Miwa Kiyomizu | previous partner =Tsukiko Kusakabe (Deceased) Jake Chen (Left Japan) | base of operations =World of the Living Manga Shop | relatives =None Known | education = | fullbring =Celestial Punisher | highspec =Hou-Renkinjutsu (Phoenix Alchemy) | hollow = |color = Grey}} Clyde is a Fullbring/Hybrid Human, created in the image of a Shinigami who was used to help create the Philosopher's Stone for which he is the Vessel. A student of the Shinigami exile, Hasaki Ryo, Clyde is a capable fighter, and has developed into a leader and teacher of the Spiritually Aware Humans who find their way to Karakura Town. 'Appearance' Clyde is a white male who stands at roughly 5’ 11” (Originally 5' 8", but has since grown a bit) with gray colored eyes. He has a toned but not particularly muscular build and has unkempt brownish-blonde hair. Despite several years passing He still has a rather young looking face which always seems to have a confident grin on it. Underneath the sleeve of his right arm is severe scaring that was presumably caused by the awakening of his power, though the scarring has become thicker and further up Clyde’s arm since he’s begun training with the use of his power. After the awakening of his true power, the scarring has changed yet again, now appearing as black alchemic symbols running up his arm. Due to the nature of his powers, Clyde seems to age at a different rate than that of an ordinary human. Upon earning more of his power, his body aged a significant amount of years but has since aged very little in terms of appearance. 'Personality' Clyde is a trusting and selfless young man, who isn’t afraid to fight for those he cares about or those in danger, regardless of if he knows them or not. While not necessarily fearless, he has dealt with many powerful creatures and people to not let his fears get in the way of protecting others or defending himself. He’s an out spoken young man not afraid to make friends with others he meets for the first time, and appears to be very generous in given situations, despite having very little himself. At first he had many doubts about himself and his actions and had incredibly trouble comprehending most emotions. His severe memory loss had caused him to lose understanding on instinctual feelings to some extent. This caused the boy to sometimes act in erratic fashions and reckless behavior mostly because he had not understood most of the situations he found himself in. If there is one fear he truly had at the time it was the empty feeling he felt within his soul, the feeling that came with his amnesia. As time has past now, however, he has better learned to control his emotions. Finally coming to terms with his power and learning of his origins, he has greatly matured as both a fighter and a person. Generally speaking he has become a bit wiser from experience, but he still has tendencies of recklessness when his friends are at risk. However his doubts and fears have long since left him, making him a very capable leader. Which is good, because he has made it his purpose to train humans who, like him, awoke to a greater power; he plans to prepare them for the supernatural. 'History'Category:Characters Clyde’s past had originally been a complete mystery to the young man. One day, he awoke within Karakura town with no recollection of who he was or how he got there. All he did know was that he had a power that no other had, and it attracted the supernatural demons known as Hollow. For a time, he traveled around Karakura, doing his best to survive and find some clues as to who he was. Eventually the original Spiritual Trainer, The legendary Shinigami exile Hasaki Ryo, discovered the Spiritually Aware Human, and took him in to properly train him in his powers and how to defend him from the hollow. For several months the human trained, growing exceptionally strong with his time with Ryo and the other inhabitants that lived within the Manga Shop of Karakura. In the passing time the human made many allies with both the Quincy, Shinigami, and many other Humans like him. It was from them that he learned about the nature of the world and the other realms, and it was them that convinced him to fight against the Hollow and help those who were powerless. For a time, it was acceptable for the young boy, though he made no progress in discovering who he was and why he had the power to manipulate Reiatsu. Things went on like, with Clyde battling the hollows with his human allies, until he finally got the attention of the significantly more powerful Hollow…the Arrancar. On patrol one night with himself and another human, Tsukiko, the two were attacked atop the Crescent Destiny High School by Karzan Zaraki, the freshly made Lord of the Deep at the time. Even with all their training they were no match for an arrancar, let alone their leader and the two were swiftly defeated. Karzan, however, wanted more than a battle. He wanted information about the human world. When both of them refused to give it, he killed Tsukiko and probed the mind of Clyde to forcibly retrieve the knowledge. The shock of his friend’s death coupled with the mind effecting power Karzan used caused the both of them to share in a vision imprinted in the corner of Clyde’s mind. Unintentionally, this affected both of them, slowly turning Karzan’s attention more and more towards this Human, much to the chagrin of his fellow Hollow. Clyde was left broken, and it took him weeks to recover from the fight, and comprehend the loss of his friend. In this he was helped by two other humans; Miwa Kiyomizo, who’s spunky attitude and drive to grow stronger made Clyde take her in as someone to train with, and Drystan Deverell who claimed to not only be an Alchemist but one who knew about Clyde’s power. An offer was made to him, Drystan had been sent by one of Clyde’s older friends to help in elaborating on his power and hopefully restoring his memories. At first, the Human was hesitant. The last experience he had with his memories came from great loss and he preferred to avoid such a feeling again. It was during this time, that Karzan’s interest in the boy reached its peak and he decided to use it as a drive to lead an entire invasion upon the Human Realm. Thus, the Arrancar Invasion began, and it had started at the worst possible time as Hasaki Ryo had disappeared…It was left to Clyde himself to battle against these arrancar until the shinigami could arrive. As if it were planned by Karzan himself, Clyde was exposed to increasingly more powerful enemies in the Hollow Army. First Adjucha’s, then the Segunda Espada Virgil Elysium, and finally his second in command Kyoshin. These battles forced the human to use more and more of his powers and craft him into a truly fierce warrior. It was in his battle with Kyoshin, however that he hit a wall, a seal upon his own power that cost him a victory. If it were not for Drystan’s arrival, the human would most likely have been killed. It was then that he realized he needed to take the Alchemist up on his offer if he wanted any chance to stop Karzan and end the bloodshed. The two trained in seclusion for nearly a month, as Drystan lectured him in the history of Alchemy and how Clyde’s powers had origins with it. The two reasoned that if they could tap into the seal (a sort of Alchemic seal literally placed within the boy’s soul) they could not only restore his mind, but unlock the full potential of his power. The process was indeed a success, but it did not exactly restore his memories as the two thought. As it turned out the “Human” was the creation of Alchemists who had sacrificed a vast amount of human life and a Shinigami soul to create a sacred object known as the Philosopher’s Stone. The human sacrifice became the shell that encased the power, and the personality of “Clyde” was created as a fail safe to protect the power from falling into the wrong hands or to be abused. Any memories the boy had felt were imprints from the shinigami who’s soul was used in his creation. With the awakening of this knowledge Clyde was filled with the clarity of the Philosopher's Stone's power, giving him an incredible increase in power and mind. It was then that he and Drystan knew he was ready, and the two returned to Karakura to put an end to the Arrancar Invasion. The time for the final battle between the Human and the Arrancar drew near… Following the end of the Arrancar Invasion, the humans were left to their own devices after devastating losses to both Shinigami and Hollow, leading to five years of peace in the human realm. Clyde, having incredible knowledge from realizing his full potential as the Philosopher's Stone, and having the most combat experience among the Spiritually Aware Humans, took it upon himself to replace his master Hasaki Ryo as the knew Spiritual Trainer to Fullbringers and Hi-Spec Humans that were popping up more frequently in Karakura. Due to the release of so much Reiatsu during the Arrancar Invasion, the amount of Humans with supernatural powers seemed to be increasing rapidly, and Clyde knew he would need to prepare them as Ryo had done for him. During this time, he befriended many of the participants from the final battle, who helped aid him in the reconstruction of the old Manga shop. Alongside these new allies Drystan pushed Clyde to organize the Humans, something Ryo had never done. With Drystan and Miwa as his advisers, Clyde would become a capable leader, and happily took on the task of organizing and teaching the Spiritually Aware. Dreams of a peaceful life teaching soon faded however, as the Spirit known as Teisuke launched his attack on the Human World. Knowing that his students were nowhere near ready to face this kind of threat, Clyde focused his efforts on keeping the new members of his school safe from harm as they went about Evacuation duties. He aided the Quincy in Hollow containment, while simultaneously defending his students as they worked to protect the citizens. When the battle was finally over, Clyde was left with a strange feeling from the Reiryoku bomb. The bomb did not seem to effect him in the same way as the others, but it was yet unclear if that was a good or bad thing. 'Weapons and Abilities' 'Names and Descriptions ' Weapon Name: '''Reiatsu Spear '''Power Name: Hou-Renkinjutsu (Phoenix Alchemy) Clyde’s primary weapon is a spear of Reiatsu formed from altering a pole with the power of Hou-Renkinjutsu. His power is manipulated by focusing Reiatsu through his right arm, and using it to physically alter the world around him, almost as if the objects touched by his energy are reborn. In his normal state, this power manifest by allowing him to alter the shape of almost anything, by changing it into the state of a pseudo-liquid energy mass, that can re-solidify in the shape he desires. This allows him to form a variety of weapons, but he still prefers to spear. When his physical connection to the manipulated objects is severed, they revert to their normal state. 'Forms and States' Fullbring Name: '''Celestial Punisher '''Fullbring Focus: The Philosopher's Stone at his Core By utilizing the knowledge of the philosopher stone and the raw power Clyde has, he has near complete mastery of the mystical forms of alchemy. When activated, there doesn’t seem to be any noticeable change, except that the Alchemic patterns scrolled across his right arm glow with a vibrant red coloring. 'Complete ' While utilizing this form, it allows him to also transmute pure Reishi into solid objects, and unlike his regular High-Spec powers, the objects will remain solid even after he has removed himself from them. Unlike his normal power, where he overrides an object or space with his reiatsu to manipulate it, here he merely “realigns” the objects Reishi and particles into a new form. This is a far more delicate process than what he uses normally, and as such utilizes this for more out of combat situations. This form cannot be used in the same manner as his High-Spec powers, and must be used separately. to Weapon Skill and Attack be activated for 2 posts 'Final Form' By utilizing Clyde’s affinity for his own Reiatsu, he is able to activate a hybrid form of High-Spec AND Fullbring. This form causes his right arm’s Reiatsu to burn right through the sleeve that cover his scars. The scars themselves emit a powerful, red, fire-like Reiatsu that cover the entire arm as well as the weapon Clyde is holding; it would look as if two tendrils of fire are being emitted from the boy’s arms. His spear also changes into an elaborate lance, which seems to flow like liquid fire, when it is actually deconstructing, and reforming constantly from its exposure to Clyde. The energy weapon Clyde creates can now become solid, greatly increasing its cutting power and strength, but it can still change its shape by the tendrils of fire enveloping it and literally “forging” it into another weapon or shape. The fire tendrils themselves act as the original energy weapons did, allowing themselves to change shape as well or engulf other objects to change them into new solid objects with Hou-renkinjitsu that will NOT return to normal, even after Clyde has removed contact with the objects. In this form, Hou-Renkinjitsu’s transmutations are permanent. The length of the tendrils depends on how much Reiatsu the boy has; for every 10 points of Reiatsu they can extend 1 meter (300 reiatsu would equal 30 meters). to All Stats for 3 posts after Complete Form 'Abilities' 'Normal State' * Reiatsu Manipulation: Clyde’s power allows him to pass his Reiatsu into other objects. If he picks up an inanimate object, he may place his Reiatsu into to allow him to create makeshift weapons (example: picks up a rock, and throws it like a small grenade.) He can place this power into any object his hand comes in contact with, it is what allows him to make his usual weapons. * Augmentation: Through refinement of his ability to manipulate Reiatsu, Clyde has gained the ability to pass on the reiatsu in his own body into another human or spiritual being, augmenting all of their parameters at the cost of lowering his reiatsu temporarily. For every 10 points of reiatsu Clyde gives up, the person augmented will receive 5 points to every stat, up to a maximum of 50 points (100 of Clyde's); it is possible for Clyde to give more of his power, but anymore would cause physical harm to both him and the user, so he has limited himself to that number. This augmentation will last an equal amount of posts to the character's weapon skill length (Theirs, not Clyde's), at which time the power will exit their body and return to Clyde's, usually leaving the individual exhausted as a result. Clyde can deliver this power in one of two ways. He can either come in direct contact with the person and use his own body as a catalyst to increase their power, or he can focus the Reiatsu he's transferring to them into a single object in the shape of a crystal like feather. Upon crushing the feather, the person who crushed it will have the energy swirl around them before entering their body and increasing their power. * Crescent Slash: Cylde releases a blast of energy in the shape of a crescent moon made from his reiatsu that explodes upon contact with an object. He does not necessarily have to swing his weapon to release it though it is common for him to do so. The attack can travel up to 20 feet. Though originally capable of cutting through an opponent, the severe increase in Clyde's reiatsu has left him incapable of firing the more condensed version of the technique, causing it to be more like a curved wave than an actual slash. * Soaring Bird: Clyde uses Hou-Renkinjutsu to manipulate wings of his own energy onto his weapon, giving him flight for as long as he concentrates on the ability. The Flight is limited but it allows him to stay in the air and do battle, if he flaps the wings it will send him forward 10 feet at higher speeds than normal. (+30 Speed for 3 Posts. Must recharge 3 posts after use) 'Hybrid States' 'Complete' * ''Reishi Manipulation: ''Instead of overriding objects with his raw power, Clyde can alter their basic composition, creating solid objects of regular particles and Reishi. Because he cannot create the fluid energy mass he is used to, this forced Clyde to utilize more close range attacks, using Reishi weapons that are on par with Zanpaktou. * ''Crescent Slash: ''Much different from his usual attack, this Crescent Slash has a similar nature to the Quincy Arrows, being formed of pure Reishi, and has only the power to cut, not explode on contact. 'Final Form' * ''Reiatsu & Reishi Manipulation: ''Now able to use both his Hou-Renkinjutsu's, and Celestial Punisher's forms of Alchemy together, Clyde can once again create constructs of a fluid like energy mass by overriding the space taken up by objects with his Reiatsu with one difference: He can mix Reishi particles into the reaction, causing the constructs to stabilize and remain solid even after he stops exerting his influence over them. * ''True Crescent Slash: H''is final form allows him to utilize his Crescent Slash as it was intended, as an actual "slashing" strike as apposed to the wave version. This refined version, is the normal gray coloring, with the fire-red Reiatsu outlining it...as if holding it in shape, and explodes on contact with the opponent. While he can still choose to do the wave version of the technique, he now has the option to refine it into a slash of energy. This attack can be preformed using the tendrils as well as his weapon, and once again he does not need to actually "swing" his weapon to fire off the attack. Category:Characters Category:High-Spec Category:Fullbringer Category:Ootoriha Category:NPC